A computer system may employ resources, such as processors, for which the computer system user has acquired full usage rights (purchase or lease), and other metered resources for which limited usage rights are acquired for temporary use of the metered resources. One class of metered resources are instant capacity resources. One sub-class of instant capacity resources are Temporary Instant Capacity (TiCAP) resources.
To monitor and control allocation and operation of these instant capacity resources, the computer system may have installed a instant capacity management system. The instant capacity management system may receive requests from other management software to assign or reassign instant capacity resources so that workloads executing on the computer system achieve their specified performance targets. The software initiating the requests may be workload management system software, which is installed to monitor the performance of the executing workloads. This split of functions between two software regimes inherently detracts from the overall efficient operation of the computer system.